


Time Capsule

by aislesparfait



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Trans Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislesparfait/pseuds/aislesparfait
Summary: Barry leaves two letters for himself to open up on graduation day. One being about a secret between him and Hal.





	Time Capsule

I met him sophomore year of high school. He ended up attending the LGBT+ club just like me. I was a little intimidated when I first met him. I saw him around school a few times freshman year, but never really got to interact with him properly. All I knew about Hal Jordan was that he wanted to be a pilot, lost his father at an early age, and was particularly close to his friend Carol Ferris.

Hal seemed to be the strong silent type, easily gaining a few admirers from both male and female peers alike. He had plenty of charisma, easily making friends as well. As I stood in the classroom for the club meeting, I couldn’t help but inspect his character some more. Luckily he didn’t notice me staring as he was preoccupied with his phone. Possibly texting Carol? Or maybe planning a get together with his other friends John Stewart or Kyle Rayner.

Since this was a club for LGBT+ individuals, I figured Hal wasn’t just interested in females. If it wasn’t for Iris to encourage me to attend, even going as far as accompany me, I don’t think I would have gotten to know Hal properly. 

First days of anything are always so awkward. Iris started ice breakers with the group, announcing herself to be bisexual to the others. A few others quietly stated to be trans, which gave me confidence to come out as one as well. 

I had my first interaction with Hal one after school day when the club meeting had ended early. Our club leader felt sick and could only stay for long. Not expecting the sudden change of plans, I sticked around the club room a little longer than usual. LGBT+ Club was held in a science classroom, allowing me to wander around aimlessly to browse anything that piqued my interest.

A star constellations guide was left on one side of the classroom atop a few desks. I had always been fond of stars ever since Iris took me firefly catching one night in middle school and we managed to find the big dipper that same night. I scanned the guide, looking for the big dipper. Holding out my finger across each constellation, I was met with a hand.

Looking up, I was met with Hal’s eyes. “Hey.” he smiled. “Into constellations as well?” I blinked before I managed to get a response out. “Uh.. Yeah. Iris and I found the big dipper one night back in middle school.” Hal took my hand into his and traced the outline of the big dipper constellation. “Well here. I guess I helped you then.” The brunette winked at me with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. “Yes. I guess you did. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be heading home soon with one of your friends?” He returned his glance to the guide looking for other constellations. “Kyle is busy helping Wally study for a geometry test this week. Guy had chores to finish, and John went home with Shiera today.”   
I shouldn’t have been too surprised Hal was into constellations as well. As someone who declared early on he wanted to be a pilot, surely he gained curiosity over what the sky contained, both during the day and night. 

After that day, Hal and I started to talk about constellations and the night sky more often when we saw one another in between classes and during club meetings. Soon enough, we got more comfortable with each other and began discussing and talking about other subjects besides science. Before I knew it, Hal and I had become somewhat of close friends. We had learned so much about each other personally, including our secrets, dreams, wishes, goals, and even fears.

Despite Hal’s strong brave attitude, he still had fears. Fear of losing those close to him, just like his father. Besides his family, Hal was also protective of his friends. He confided in me that friends felt like a second family to him. He was also afraid of not living up to others’ expectations. But Hal was always putting forth his best effort. In such, he could never truly disappoint me. 

It felt weird, allowing myself to be vulnerable with another person, besides my childhood friend Iris, but it also felt nice. I confessed to Hal that my greatest fear was time. Running out of time to complete what I wanted to before it was too late. Fear of not being in the right place in the right time. There’s never really a day I don’t go pondering how the world’s natural timeline would have changed if I made a different significant choice than I chose originally.

There’s just something really nice in having companionship with another soul. The world out there is dark, brutal, and unforgiving. I had to learn that the hard way at a young age, just like Hal. But the world is less scary when you have a good friend that will always have your back.

Hal remained a good friend to me. As sophomore year was coming to an end, I soon realized I had other feelings for Hal. Non platonic feelings. I felt guilty, because I didn’t want to sabotage our strong bond. It became annoying to have to conceal my feelings for my best friend.

I felt most embarrassed when I felt a sense of jealousy towards Carol initially. It was to my relief when Iris announced to me that she and Carol were dating. I congratulated both of them. Still, I couldn’t help but wonder if Hal and I could end up just like that. 

Before the last day of school, our principal thought it would be a good idea for each grade level to create a time capsule of some sort to open upon graduation day. Many students left each other notes to eagerly open once high school was over. I saw this as an opportunity.

I wrote two letters for my time capsule. A confession about my ultimate secret with Hal. And another for future me to open up. I may not have been able to properly sort out my feelings at the time, but I had faith that my future self would. He would most likely hold more confidence on what to do next as well. 

Last day of school, everyone was finalizing their time capsules before storing them away in the storage room. Hal chose a large box for his capsule. I assumed he was probably saving some sort of letterman jacket or other clothing as some sort of commemoration of our current time as students. I carefully tucked mine away next to his. What would the future hold exactly? 

\--------  
Two years later, Hal, myself and our fellow peers soon found ourselves near the day of graduation. We were all excited to leave high school behind and start our new journeys as adults now. Before the big day of graduation, time capsules were passed out and everyone felt very emotional, reading past letters about friendships and loved ones. I opened my box and recalled the two letters I left for myself today. I decided to open the first envelope.

Dear Future Me, congratulations on graduating! I’m so proud of you for getting this far in life and preserving it all the way through. I don’t know what I want to do with my future yet, but I’m sure that you will once you read this. There’s one other thing I feel like you will know how to handle much better than me.

I don’t have the courage at the moment, but I want to confess to Hal about my feelings. I want to wait until graduation. That way, if it’s a painful rejection, I won’t have to worry over the sting so much as I doubt he would stay in my life much longer.

I can’t see the future so I have no absolute promise in what the outcome will be. But I hope for the best.

Gulping, I slowly opened the next letter.

Dear Hal, remember when we first met? We were both looking at the big dipper together on the constellations chart after school. I never thought I would have the chance of befriending you. I had always thought I was out of your league. 

That day we talked about constellations and stars, I came to know another side of you not everyone always gets to see. It felt nice to see this side of you. Before we properly met, I only thought of you as an aspiring future pilot and not much else.

But now? Now I know that you’re a caring, sweet, smart, and capable person. I always heard rumors that you were just full of yourself, an idiot and a bit of a jerk. But those people are wrong. They don’t really know Hal if that’s all they think of you. 

Remember when we discussed our secrets, dreams, wishes, goals, and fears? There’s a recent secret I’ve been keeping from you…. I like you Hal. More than just as my best friend and close confidant. I didn’t want to tell you yet because I was afraid. Afraid of rejection. Scared it would destroy our friendship and make you leave me altogether.

But I want to have courage. Courage to tell you this secret before we step into our first days of being actual adults having graduated high school. And bravery to admit my feelings even if they won’t be reciprocated. - Barry

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I walked through the crowd of students sharing and exchanging notes to find Hal. He was sitting on a table, time capsule still clutched in his hands. “Hal? Aren’t you going to open your time capsule?” I inquired. He looked up with a straight expression on his face. 

“I think you should open it Bar.” The large box was passed to me. I didn’t quite understand why he wanted me to open his time capsule, but I decided to follow along with his wishes. Opening the box, I gasped, discovering something peculiar. 

Hal’s box only held origami flowers, with a single card in the middle. It wrote Barry, Read Me. I took the card into my hand and turned it around. In cursive wrote I Love You. I looked up at Hal, a slight tint of red on my face confused.

“Open the flowers.” he further instructed. I placed the box down on the table and began unraveling the neatly folded flowers. Each had something written on them. “Hal, I-” He smiled and handed one to me. “Each was a memory we shared together sophomore year. The best year of my life. Want to know why?” 

“Why?” Hal smiled and held me close. “Because I met you.” I felt heat rising to my cheeks and before Hal could tease me about it, I shoved my confession letter in his face. “I have something you should read too!” 

As Hal took time to read my letter, I read through each of the flowers and felt my heart burst with happiness. Some of the memories he had written down were mere simple times we were just hanging out, and just discussing personal details and secrets about one another. 

I didn’t expect Hal to feel the same towards me, but I felt grateful he did. “Hal?” I whispered, holding his hands gingerly. He looked at me from the letter. “Hm?” I cupped his face and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Entering into my life.” I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What will the future hold in store?


End file.
